Present day technologies have enabled communications and information sharing that are virtually instantaneous. Further, such communications and information sharing are enabled in formats that are tailored to one or more digital communications infrastructures. However, left unsolved are challenges for enabling such communications and information sharing, in the aforementioned formats, when an end device is beyond network coverage or otherwise not serviceable, relative to a digital communications infrastructure.